Forbbiden Love
by animeboysloveme
Summary: This will be rated M for upcomming Lemons between Sesshomaru and kagome! and possibly other people. what happens when inuyasha finds out shes's sneaking around with his brother? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sadly watched as Inuyasha stroked Kikyo's cheek with the back of his palm. _'Please don't tell me your doing this to me again..'_ she thought to herself as she clinched her fists into small balls, praying to god he wouldn't betray her for the 5th time.

"Inuyasha.." Kikyo spoke. Inuyasha looked into her eyes as his trembled. "No more lies. Tell me who you want." She touches his neck with her hand and kisses his lips. Kagome felt like someone dropped 10,000 pounds on her heart, when she realized Inuyasha actually kissed her back.

A single tear fell from Kagome's cresent Blue eyes as she watched Inuyasha break the kiss to answer her question. "I want you kikyo. Always and forever. I love you." He stares into her eyes as she smirks deviously and kisses him again.

When those words escaped Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome's hand flew to her mouth to stop her from choking or making any sounds that she made when she cried her eyes out. Kikyo untied Inuyasha's kimono and left him shirtless as he nibbled at her neck. She opens her eyes to see kagome watching, almost as if she knew she would be there.

She gave kagome a smile that said, "I win, and you lose."

Kagome gave her a look of disgust and turned to run away. She let her legs lead her to where ever they wanted to go, as she cried out the pain like she always did when Inuyasha did this to her. She never understood why she always forgave him. She wanted to tell him to go to hell, she wanted to tell him how much pain he's caused her.

But everytime, he asked for forgivness, she gave it to him.

Her legs were sore for how fast she was running, that when she tripped over a little rock, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She crushes her body against the dirt and digs her nails in the patches of grass as she cries out the hatred of kikyo away from her.

She didnt know if she was sobbing or if she was screaming. She didnt care. All she wanted to do was to get the greif out so her friends wouldnt see her like this. People thought of Kagome as a sweet forgiving person, and truth is, she was. She bottles everything up to keep the ones around her happy.

Kagome's crying comes to a halt when she feels a soft hand lightly press against her shoulder. Kagome looks up to see who it was.

"Are you okay lady Kagome?" Kagome stares at the little 10 year old girl, that roamed around with sesshomaru. Kagome sits up and wipes away her tears.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Rin." She looks around for sesshomaru or the little lizard, Jaken. "Your alone?" Her voice cracked when she asked the question.

"No, I have lord sesshomaru and lord Jaken." She smiles kindly. Kagome smiles and corrects her question.

"I meant, Are you alone right now?"

"Oh, yes. Lord sesshomaru is hurt, along with Jaken, so Im trying to find some Herbs around here for them." She looks at the ground and scans for the herbs.

Kagome shake her head. "There are no Herbs around here. I can take you to where there are some. Its not far."

Rin grins in excitement and nods. "Yes please! Rin would appreciate that very much!"

Kagome took her hand and walked her over to a field of Herbs that she found a while back when inuyasha had gotten injured. She decided to take Rin, to get her mind off of the betrayal she had just bared.

When they showed up to the feild, Kagome helped her pick the best herbs there were, and when they were done, Rin asked her to go back with her.

"Sure, why not." Kagome smiles at her as Rin skips back to whereever Sesshomaru and Jaken were.

Rin showed her a huge boulder rock and knocked on it. At first Kagome was confused but then the Huge boulder turned into a cave.  
Kagome followed Rin and heard a low growl towards the end of the cave.

"Rin who is with you?" Jaken says when he notices a strong pure lovely scent.

"Lady Kagome." She says in an excited tone.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demands when he sees Kagome. "Why are you here, Miko?"

Kagome was drawn back by how rude he was to her, but she never expected more. "My name is kagome. I was merely walking Rin back." She notices a huge blood stain on the front of Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Kagome helped Rin find good herbs!" Rin says as she kneels in front of Jaken.

"I will not need any, so use them on Jaken."

"But i got a bunch for both of you!" Rin complains.

Seshomarru closes his eyes and tries to rest. "Herbs wont work on my body."

Kagome nodded, "hes right." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and peered up at the mysterious human. Her skin glistered from the moon light and her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying.  
"He needs to be HEALED." She sits beside him and his body stiffens. "I need you to lay down."

"I do not need a humans assistance." he knew that was a foolish statement, because she wasnt just a human, she was a powerful one. She layed him down and kneeled beside him and focused her priestess powers on healing him. She placed her palms an inch from his gash and began to sway her hands to slowly heal the wound.

Sesshomaru grimaced from the pains that were among him. Kagome looks at him, and stops. "I will only beable to do this little at a time. If you want to heal fast, you should stay here so I can help you."

Sesshomaru didnt want to refuse, but he didnt want to make it seem like he relied on her. "And in return?"

"Nothing." Kagome stands and looks down the long cave.

"why do you want to do this wench?" Jaken says. "What about your precious Inuyasha?"

Kagome's heart clentched inside her chest, and the pain showed on her face. Sesshomaru was the first to notice it, even before she did. "Inuyasha is not mine. I am free to help you if i decide to."

"Hm." Sesshomaru says nothing but shuts his eyes when he sits up and leans against the walls of the cave.

"I will come back tomorrow night. this same time." Kagome bows and hugs Rin before she leaves.

When she gets out of the cave, she prepares herself before she heads back to the village. She walks into the hut where evryone sleeps. Except inuyasha. He sadly looks at her as he stands. Kagome looks down at her feet and crawls into her sleeping bag. When kagome said absolutley nothing, Inuyasha knew she knew about how he felt towards Kikyo.

Inuyasha was about to fall asleep when he smells something warm and hot. He opens his eyes to see tears streaming down kagome's closed eyes. She was awake and trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm so sorry Kagome.." He whispers loud enough for her to hear only. "Will you ever forgive my actions?"

Kagome looked up at him with watery eyes and a weak smile. "I always do, remember?" Her smile disappeared and turned into a frown.

"I promise it wont happen again. I love you so much kagome." He lays beside her. Kagome squeezes her eyes and pushes him away and turns her body away from him.  
He knew she didn't forgive him this time. _'Even if her mouth said it, her heart didn't mean it.'_ he thought as he sat up and against the wall of the hut. He closed his eyes thinking about how to get her to forgive him, then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys thank you so much for commenting! this is my first real story and im so glad some of you guys liked it!**  
**I know i need to grow Patience but i just get so excited! *smiles and claps* Okay here I go.. (:**

"Kagome." Sango shakes Kagome's shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome's eyes flutter open to see Sango hovering over her. "What is it?"

"Its already the afternoon, Everyone wanted me to wake you."

She rubs her eyes and stretches out her tight muscles to loosen them up. She gets up and run her fingers through her hair, untangling any knots as she walks outside the hut with Sango.

The group was standing by the biggest tree near the Hut. Inuyasha looks up to see kagome and tries to find forgivness in her eyes. But when she notices him looking at her, she looks down at Shippo to greet him.

"Good morning Kagome!" Shippo wraps himself around her leg and squeezes. Kagome pats his head.

"Kagome, you look terrible. Is everything okay?" Miroku asks. Kagome looks at him with sad eyes and tries to cover them up with fake joy.

"Im fine Miroku." Kagome looks at Inuyasha, who stares at her with a stern look. Its not like anyone didnt know. Everyone knew something happened last night when kagome and inuyasha took off. They just didn't know exactly what.

Kagome looks down at her feet and thinks about how last night was the worst night of her life. She replayed the image of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo in a passionate way that she craved from him. She also thought about how she spent a while with sesshomaru. She wasn't exactly afraid of him but she was very causious.

** Later that night**

The whole day, Kagome didnt speak a single word unless spoken to. She was so anxious to leave and see Sesshomaru and Rin.

Kagome lays in her sleeping bag and keeps her eyes shut to pretend she was sound asleep. She heard moving around and someone leave the hut. Kagome opens her eys to see Inuyasha not there.

She realized that that was the moment to make her escape. She left the hut and seen Inuyasha run into the forst. Her legs were tempted to follow him and see what he was up to, but she decided to go see Sesshomaru. the man who was made out to be evil by his brother.

She didn't know what to expect when she arrives there but she knocks on the rock anyways. The rock once again turns into a cave and she begins to walk down the dark tunnel.

"Kagome!" Kagome notices the small figure running towards her and when she realizes it's rin, she grins and embraces her in a hug.

"Rin! Its nice to see you again."

"Lord jaken said you wouldnt come! I knew he was wrong!" She hugs Kagome tighter and leads her to sesshomarru.

When Kagome gets there with Rin, She immediately notices that Sesshomaru was getting better. He was standing up when he meets eyes with her.

"Sesshomarru." Kagome bows respectfully.

He stares at her and looks at Jaken, telling him to leave without actually saying it.

"Uhmm. Rin why dont you follow me, we need to leave Lord sesshomaru." He pulls at her arm.

"But Kagome just got here!" She complains as Jaken drags her out.

Kagome shifts her body weight uncomfortably as Sesshomaru walks towards her. "Why do you want to help me Miko?"

She looks up at him and tries too convince him with her looks, that she wasnt scared of him. "I simply just want to help a friend." She felt akward saying that he was a friend. But his expression stayed the same, so she felt a bit better.

"What happened with you and the Half breed?" He asks, without a hint of curiousity.

Kagome looks down and bites on her lower lip. "Lets just say we got in a fight."

Sesshomaru chuckles and Leans his body against the wall. Kagome walks over to him and begans to do her healing process. "How did all of this happen to you?"

Sesshomaru was hesitant to answer, but he sucked it up and told her, "It happened yesterday, of course. Rin got attacked by that little brat, Kohaku. When I stopped him, Naraku showed up, and I was cornered by him and his filthy wench, Kagura. They only got away alive because Rin distracted my mind." He looks down at Kagome and watches her heal him.

"I have decided that since you are helping me, I will help you by keeping your dog alive." He looks to the side and talks in his usual cold emotionless voice. "For now."

Kagome stopped the healing because she began to feel tired. She was able to fully heal him then and there, but she actually wanted to keep comming to the cave. "Inuyasha is hardly mine." She mumbles to herself, not remebering that Sesshomaru was a demon who had _REALLY_ good hearing.

_'hmm. Inuyasha must have went to the dead Miko once again.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at kagome's eyes in the dim lit cave.

Sesshomaru was flat out with what he wanted to know. "What exactly did Inuyasha do?"

Kagome looked at him and decided to tie her shoe, to make things less akward for her. "I.. uhmm.. I seen him with Kikyo."

Sesshomaru saw the pain that flashed across her face. "What were they doing?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Whats it matter." She begins to get angry as she feels like shes being interigated.

"No matter. Answer the question," He demands.

"He kissed her and told her he loved her. Then that night he tried to say he loved me. Is that what you want to hear?" She doesnt meet eyes with him.

Sesshomarru doesnt answer that question and just smirks at how idiotic his half brother was to choose a dead priestess over a living powerful one. "What a fool." He says.

Kagome looks up at him, which causes the corner of her mouth to tug upwards. She looks into his golden eyes that suck her into them so deep that when she relized she was staring at him like a weirdo, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Kagome takes a step closer to him and smiles at him. "Your nicer than you put out to be."

He doesnt say anything but looks at her unique features. Her skin glowed as well as her black straight har that went to the middle of her back.

Kagome didnt know what was so alluring about Sesshomaru but she wanted to find out. she wanted to know what it felt liike to be wanted. She had no idea what Inuyasha liked so much about Kikyo and not her. Was it because she kissed him?

"Sesshomaru, let us in please!" Rin calls from a far.

"I have to go anyways. Tomorrow night? Same place?"

Sesshomaru nods and lets her leave. When Kagome gets to the village, she notices Inuyasha sitting in the tree, looking at the sky. _'Shoot.'_

"Kagome," he jumps down and hugs her tightly. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I went out for a walk." She breaks out of the hug and inuyasha remebers that she was still upset.

"Kagome, whats bothering you?" Inuyasha scratches his head and scans her. Kagome shakes her head, knowing where he came back from. _Who_ he came back from. _HER._

"Inuyasha, why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" He sounds clueless.

Kagome begins to feel fumed and the anger overpowers her as she slaps him across the face. Inuyasha's eyes widen as hes shocked of what just happened. Tears ran down her cheek as she yelled, "SIT."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys I really do appreciate all of your comments and i believe i have written every single one of you guys back so far. (:**  
**But i will take your guy's advice into consideration and do the best I possibly can!**

Kagome feels like crap when she wakes up and notices everyone was still sleeping. She walks outside to determine what time it was. probablly around 6 or 7. She yawned and stretched her body out.

"Kagome, I see your awake." Kagome turns to see the old lady, Kaeade, walking towards her with a basket full of vegstebles.

"Kaeade, hello." Kagome smiles as kaeade sets her basket down and stands by her.

"Kagome, you do not fool this old woman. I have seen many things in my life." She pauses for a bit to look at the rising sun. "I know you are aching inside, and covering it up with the mask of happiness." She doesnt look at kagome even though kagome tries to make her stop talking with her eyes.

"Inuyasha in time will realize his actions." She continues.

"How did you know that happened?" Kagome says, aghast filling her tone.

"Aye, like I said, this old woman knows many things. I know you are leaving at night to see someone."

Kagome's body feels frozen as if she's just been caught. If Inuyasha found out, it would only cause more chaos.

"Kaeade-"

"Do not fret, my dear. My lips are sealed, for this is none of my business." Kaeada looks at Kagome and picks up her basket to begin breakfast.

"Thank you Kaeade."

"No need to thank me, child. Let me just tell you this. Make sure you make the right decision." She says as she walks away into the Hut.

When Kagome goes inside to help Kaeade cook, everybody was still asleep. They made a vegsteble soup and by the time it was almost done, everyone was awake. Kagome served them all in bouls. When she was getting Inuyasha's boul, she was tempted to spit in it. But she knew that would get her no where.

She hands Inuyasha his boul and they all begin to start eating. Kagome sat the farthest away from Inuyasha, and closer to Shippo and Sango.

"I wonder why they call Breakfast, Breakfast." Shippo says, breaking the akward silence in the air.

"Who cares." Inuyasha says as he attacks his food.

"Actually, the scientists in my time say its because when you wake up; your fasting. Which means your stomach wants food. So when you eat, Its breaking your fasting." Kagome takes a bite. "Thats why its called breakfast."

"Really?" Miroku aks. "I didnt know that." He sounds intrested but Kagome knew he was just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah. After this, I'll be heading over to the springs, If anyone would like to go," She looks at Sango.

"I'd love to," Miroku answers.

"Pervert." Inuyasha growls as he continues to dissolve his soup.

"I would be glad to join you kagome," Sango says as she puts away her boul. Kagome follows her and put her boul away as well.

"May I go?" Shippo asks, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Kagome said sure the same time Inuyasha yelled No. Kagome looks at him and they lock eyes for what seems like a long time. Kagome was literally trying to strangle him with her eyes, while Inuyasha was trying to figure out why she looked so mad. He apologized twice, what more did she want from him?

"Kagome, I have our towels." Sango says, trying to release the tension in the area. Kagome breaks the eye contact with Inuyasha, and grabs her towel from Sango. "Sesshomaru, you can come."

Everyone blankly stares at Kagome and she finally realizes that she said Sesshomaru and not Shippo! Kagome shakes her head and restates her comment. "I mean, shippo! Shippo, you can come with us."  
Kagome had to get out of there before anyone said anything, so she walked out of the hut in a hurry.

Kagome's heart was beating like a drum when she left. Sango, Shippo, and Kiara tried to catch up with the fast-walking kagome.

By the time they got to the hot springs, Kagome felt like she was glistening by how fast she was walking. She couldnt wait to relax in the hot water with some of her good friends. Shippo ran to the other side of the springs with Kiara, to let Kagome and Sango get undressed.

Kagome kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. She slid down her skirt and took off her shirt, setting them by the big tree that was near them. She wrapped the towel around her and took off the remaining of her undergarments. She looked at Sango and seen her stepping into the water. Kagome followed after her and set her towel down by her feet, then went into the burning water.

The hot touch soothed kagome's leg as she stepped in. when kagome lays her whole body in the water, the warmth over powers her tight muscles which makes her relax.

"Haa." Kagome and sango sigh at the same time.

"Thanks for comming with me Sango. I really needed this."

"No problem, kagome" She halts for a moment to take in the steam. "I've noticed you've been going through alot. What happened with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome had already explained what happened with them to Sesshomaru, so she hardly wanted to tell Sango. But what if Sango found out about everything, and was upset with her for not telling the truth?

"Inuyasha was with kikyo again." Kagome wispers.

"Oh.. He will never learn." Sango says more to herself than Kagome.

Kagome smiles at her friend and sinks herself into the hot water. Her face was sensitive to the warmth of the water but she stayed under there thinking about Sesshomaru. There was something about him that she couldn't stay away from. She didnt exactly want to say she liked him but he was caring for her as she was with him.

She was caring for him physically. And even if he didn't realize it, he was caring for her emotionally.

Sure, Kagome felt bad that it was Inuyasha's brother but why should he beable to get away with kissing other girls. Kagome blushed a deep red that already blended in with the rest of her face. She pictured herself kissing Sesshomaru in the cave and she mentally slapped herself in the face for thinking like that.

Kagome pokes her head out of the water to take a breath. She smiles at Sango. They gasp when they hear a high pitch scream that sounded close by. _'Rin!'_ Kagome's mind screamed.

Kagome jumped out of the water and chills masked her skin. She grabbed her clothes and didnt even consider drying off as she puts her wardrobe on.

"Kagome?" Sango stands in the spring, wondering what she was gonna do.

Kagome doesnt say anything and just grabs her bag of arrows then runs off towards the scream. She carries her bow in her hand and tries to remeber which direction the scream came from. Incidentally, Rin screamed again forcing Kagome's legs to run towards her.

Kagome stops running when she sees Kagura holding Rin by the hair. She looks around and sees Jaken knocked out against a tree. Her expression turns from shocked to furious. "Kagura. Let her go."

"Naraku would be proud if I led two pathetic demons to his castle for their humans." She chuckles. Rins eyes look at kagome with enduring fear. Kagome placed an arrow on her bow and aims it at Kagura's heart.

"Let her go now."

"Tell me kagome, why are you here? Not here, right now. I mean here, as in the feudal era. Inuyasha treats you like a matt, and you let him walk all over you. Everynight he sneaks out to fuck Kikyo so why wont you give up on him?" Shes proud of herself when she says that to her. Kagome's expression doesnt change one bit, but alot of things were going through her head.

_'No. She must be lying. Inuyasha and kikyo just kissed! Didn't they?'_

"Listen, Kagura. Im not here to talk, Im here to get Rin. Now put her down!" Kagome tries to sound feirce but fear was detected in her voice.

Kagura scoffs and brings her fan up to her face. "I dont take orders from a pathetic human." In one motion she pushes her hand out, forcing wind from her fan to shoot straight at Kagome.

Kagome jumps out of the way and dodges the wind attack. She quickly sits up and aims the arrow at kagura. _'Please hit the mark' _She thinks as she aims for her heart. Kagome shoots the powerful arrow, but kagura sways with the wind, moving out of the way, and making the arrow peirce her arm instead of her chest.

Kagura let out a deep groan of pain and dropped Rin on the floor, placing her hand on the arrow in her arm. The purified arrow was burning her from the inside. Kagura tried to touch it but it had a barrier around it. Kagura looks at Kagome with anger overfilling her eyes.

"You wench!" She moves her fan with her other hand and hatefully spat out the words, "Dance of Blades!"

Kagome gasps when she see sharp blades of wind come towards her. She stands and tries to get out of the way but one blade cuts the left side of her face. Another one rips through her sleeve and cuts her arm. A third one cuts her side on her waist. And the fourth one cuts her left thigh as she runs to a different section of the meadow.

Kagome kneels in pain and looks up to see Kagura in the air on her huge feather. She looks around and sees Rin lying on the floor, knocked out. "Rin!" Kagome stands with a struggle and walks over to her. She brushes her hair out of her small deliquite face, and notices a couple of good scratches on her forehead._ 'Kagura must have knocked Rin out by puncturing the back of her neck with her fist.'_

Kagome tried her best to pick Rin up without hurting her wounds even more. She begins to go look for Sesshomaru's cave and notices Jaken still knocked out. The guilt would eat her alive if she just left him there so she grabbed him by his shirt and places him on Rins torso. He was small enough to fit so Kagome began to start walking again, holding them both bridal style.

When Kagome gets to the cave , she yells out Sesshomaru's name to try and get his attention. "Sesshomaru, its me, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru hears Kagome scream at him so he Immediately opens the rock to a cave and a sharp smell hits his nose.

_Blood._

Sesshomaru ran over to the entrance faster than turning on a light switch. He sees Kagome stuggling to carry his allies so he takes the sleeping Rin into his arms and carries Jaken with the other. "What happened." He demanded more than he actually asked.

"I heard Rin scream and when I went after her, I seen Kagura trying to take her. The lizard was knocked out and Rin was beat up pretty good. I shot Kagura with my arrows and she ran away. Then I showed up here." Kagome walked, or limped, beside Sesshomaru who closed the cave back into a rock.

They went to the area that was lit up by candels, and sesshomaru layed rin and jaken down. Kagome went over to the basket that had herbs in it when rin and kagome picked them. Kagome grabbed the boul and masher and mashed the herbs.

Sesshomaru thinks about how he shouldn't have left Rin alone with Jaken and how he shouldve went with them. He looks at kagome's leg and sees blood dripping down her knee, hitting the floor from her wound.  
_'She helped them.. But why?'_

"Your hurt."

Kagome hears sesshomaru as she finishes up the herb potion. She shakes her head, "No im fine." She lifts Rins head onto her lap and pours the potion into her mouth.

"Why did you help them?" Sesshomaru's voice was still emotionless and cold.

Kagome looked up at him. "Because they didnt diserve it."

For some reason, Sesshomaru felt as if she was talking more about herself not diserving the pain inuyasha gave her.

Kagome gently set Rin's head back on the floor and gave Jaken his share of the potion. When he consumes the last of it, she lays him down and sighs from the wounds she had.

Sesshomaru wasn't the type to say thank you, exspecially to a human. So instead he grabbed his Tenseiga and held it like he was going to kill kaome.

Kagome looks up at him and blinks confusingly. "Stay still." He tells her.

When he strikes it over her head, she shuts her eyes, scared of what was going to happen.

When nothing happens, she opens one of her eyes to see him putting the tenseiga away. "What did you do?" When sesshomaru doesnt reply, she notices her pain has stopped. She looks down to see the cuts were gone.

Thats when it hit her. He always wanted the tetseiga because the sword his father gave him, brought people back to life and healed them as well.  
_'Thats why he has the Tokijin now..'_

"Thank you." she stands and smiles at him.

Sesshomaru looks at her and nods.

"She should be fine after she gets her rest." Kagome says as she picks up her bag of arrows.

Sesshomaru places his hand on Kagome's shoulder and stares into her eyes. It took him every single aspect of his power to make it seem like he didnt like her how he actually did.

It went against everything he said about humans, but to him, Kagome wasnt a regular human. She was powerful.  
"Thank you Kagome." He wispers so quiet that she almost didnt hear him.

She was shocked about to two things. He actually said thank you_and_he called her Kagome instead of Miko. Kagome's stomach began to feel as if butterflies were dangerously flapping their wings and trying to get out.

"Your welcome." She looked at his lips for the first time. His lips were full and looked so smooth. She pictured kissing him would make her forget about the pain Inuyasha cursed onto her heart.

"Kagome!" They turned to were the voice was comming from. "Kagome, where are you?" It was Sangos voice.

"The mutt is with her." His hand drops from her shoulder. "You should go."

Kagome nods. "I'll be back tonight to check on Rin." She says her goodbyes and walks out of the cave then looking back seeing absolutely nothing but the dark. The cave turned into the huge boulder and she began to walk towards the village.

When she shows up, the group is in a circle talking to eachother. Shippo sees her first. "Kagome!" He jumps off of Sango's shoulder and into Kagome's arms. "Hey shippo." She says quietly.

"We were so worried!" Sango says in relief. "We didnt know where you went."

Kagome shakes her head and hugs her. "It doesnt matter now."

Inuyasha glares at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome directed towards him.

"You smell like..."

Kagome's heart freezes when the words come out of his mouth.

**Chapter number four is comming out later! Find out what happens!**  
**Please review, it means alot to me when you guys tell me your opinionns!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your guys' comments. Tell me what you want to read and I'll take it into consideration! *smiles and blows a kiss* Keep readinng!**  
**Let me warn you now that this is a very mild Lemon between the two people. (one of them i hate).**  
**Okay here we go.. (:**

Kagome's heart freezes when the words come out his mouth.

"I smell like what?" Kagome crosses her arms and gets defensive.

"You smell like.." He sniffs the air once again. "You smell like a Lizard."

Kagome sighs from relief and rolls her eyes. "Lets just say I got attacked by lizards then." They all began to laugh and go inside the Hut.

All Kagome could think about was how Sesshomaru looked at her when she was in the cave with him. She smiled to herself as she thinks about tonight. She was feeling nervous for some strange reason and she didn't know why. but one thing she did know, was that she couldn't wait.

**With Naraku**

"Kanna!" Kagura screams as she lands in front of Naraku's castle.

Kanna flows out with her mirror in her palms. "Kagura. what happened?" She asks with no curiousity in her voice.

"Where's Naraku?" She falls to the floor and squeezes her arm with the arrow sticking out.

Naraku walks out. "What's with all the noice out here?" He asks as he notices Kagura on the floor. He calmly walks over and kneels in front of her. Kagura looks up at him.

"The wench, K-kagome shot me with her arrow. This arrow wasn't normal. Its B-burning!" She screams out in pain when Naraku barely touches the barrier.

"She's getting stronger. We need to make her weak." He examines the arrow once again."Hold still." He pushes his hand through the barrier, shocking his fingers when he grabs the arrow.

Kagura screams from the agonizing pain it brought her. Naraku broke the arrow in half and quickly slid it out. Her arm goes limp as she sighs from relief.

"What was it doing to me?"

Naraku threw the arrow away from him and looked at his burned fingers. "It was purifying you from the inside. If I hadn't destroyed it, You would have lost your demonic powers and become a human."

Kagura looks at the ground and sighs. "How can we make her weak again?"

"By doing the only thing that can," He smirks and stands. "By using Inuyasha." He smiles down at Kagura and transforms his body to look like Inuyasha.

"You don't have to pretend to be Inuyasha to embrace my body." Naraku turns to see Kikyo leaning against his castle wall.

"I can have you whenever I please I suppose," Naraku turns back into his regular self and walks over to her. She smiles.

"Oh please. I can get Inuyasha to fuck me without you. I can also make sure Kagome sees it."

Naraku didnt exactly know why she wanted to help him. "Why, Kikyo? Why are you helping me?" He smirks.

"Lets just say I'm not too fond of the girl any more than you are." She thinks about how Kagome had already seen them kiss.

"Would you like to practice your seduction techniques?" Naraku pulls at her waist and Kagura glares at the two of them.

"Dont bother." She smirks and pushes him away. "I Know what to do to get what I want," She says as she walks away from him and his lands.

**Later that night**

Kagome could hear Inuyasha leave the hut, so she decided to leave right after him. She looks up at the night sky and sighs happily. She couldn't wait to go see sesshomaru. She decided that it was time to make a move, and it was up to him to accept it or not. She fixes her hair and pulls down her skirt. When she tries focusing her eyes on the moon, she notices something in the corner of her eye.

_Soul eaters._

She didnt want to go see what Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing by the hot springs. But something _made_ her run over there. Her heart was scared of what she was going to see.

When she gets there, her feelings were right. They were together, just talking by the hot springs.

"I dont know If I can do this to her again, Kikyo." Inuyasha brushes the hair out of kikyo's face. Kikyo plants a kiss on his lips, and Kagome takes a deep breath to look away.

"You dont have to do anything Inuyasha," Kagome looks back at them as Kikyo unties his kimono. "Just relax."  
She slips off his shirt and kisses his neck then back up to his lips. She takes his hands and helps him untie her kimono.

He pushes the top of her kimono down to her hips, exposing her full round breasts. Kikyo smiles when he begins to suck her collar bone. Kikyo lets out a small moan and pulls down his bottoms.

Kagome's face flushes and she turns around to leave. When she wants to move her legs, she notices that soul eaters were holding her there._ 'Kikyo wants me to watch!'_

She looks back and sees Kikyo leading Inuyasha into the hot spring. They kiss while they try to get used to the hot water. When they do, She presses his back against the spring and sits on top of him. Inuyasha kisses her neck and she begins to move her hips against him. She was riding him!

Kagome was over whelped with the fact that Inuyasha was having sex with Kikyo. Tears fell down her eyes when he moaned her name and at the same exact moment, kikyo looked up at Kagome and smiled at her.

"Inuyasha.." Kikyo says, not moving her eyes away from kaome's.

Inuyasha doesnt reply but just groans as she moves on him faster.

"Inuyasha, tell me who you love." She moans.

Kagome shakes her head and mouths the words _'Dont, please.'_

"I love.." He moans once more.

Kagome squeezes her eyes shut and lets the tears slip out of her eyes, hoping there would be a chance of him saying Kagome.

"I love you Kikyo."

Kagome's heart stopped for what felt like minutes. Her eyes stopped producing tears and began to swell up. At that moment, she realized that Inuyasha did not love her. He loved Kikyo. He always loved her, and he always will. _'Because she can give him something I cant.'_ Kagome turns away from them and listens to them reach their climax. _'I cant give him the unthinkable. Not anymore.'_

The soul eaters leave from her ankles and up into the air.

Kagome doesnt even think to look back at them and slowly walks back to the village. She was tired of running from him and she was tired of being hurt all the time. She couldn't cry anymore because all of her tears were already used up on him.

Kagome looks up at the moon and thinks about sesshomaru. She couldnt go see him like this. She felt too.. Numb.

"Tomorrow Night." She crosses her fingers as if making him a promise.

**Okay guys, I know im not getting to the point, so next chapter im thinking about getting straight to the night after a few paragraphs. Im sorry if your getting bored. X3 tell Dr. Marianne how you feel!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for commenting. I took your guys' comments to heart. (:**

Its the night Kagome promised Sesshomaru she would show up. Once again, Inuyasha was gone and for once, Kagome didnt care. She had to see how Rin and Jaken were doing.

She shows up to the huge rock and calls out to him. "Sesshomaru, it's me!"

The rock turns into a Cave and lets her in. She quickly walks down to where they were and sees Rin and Jaken sleeping.

"How are they?" She asks as she kneels by rin to examine her peaceful face.

"They're fine. They're just sleeping." He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "How are you?"

Kagome looks up at him when he asks her that. "I'm fine." She softly pats Rin's hair. "Why do you ask?"

"I seen what the mutt did to you." She pauses and looks at him again. "I seen him with the dead Miko by the hot springs. I also seen you there, crying."

Kagome looks down at Rin and tries to forget about the scene. "Why were you there?"

"To be honest, I was looking for you."

Kagome smiles on the inside as she thinks about him looking for her.

"You said you were going to see us last night and you never came. I thought something happened."

"You were worried?" Kagome stands and walks over to him.

He smirks. "Dont flatter yourself."

She smiles and kisses his cheek which makes her flush with embaressment for making the first move. She couldnt take being rejected again.

"Did you just kiss the Lord of the western lands?" He asks her, smiling on the inside.

"I guess I did. I-i'm sorry." She looks away from him. Her heart stops when he places his finger under her chin, to make her look at him. They lock eyes and she notices behind his grim look that he was actually smiling.

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru softly places his lips against Kagome's. Kagome's eyes went wide as she couldn't believe what was happening.

His lips were just as she pictured it. She kisses him back and places her hands on his strong broad shoulders.

His kiss made her body tremble and her ankles buckle. His touch was making her want him to take her then and there. there was something about his presence that made her feel.. lustful.

When sesshomaru placed his lips against hers, all he could taste was her scent, Honey and pure water. She tasted incredible. He knew that in the back of his mind, he wasn't allowed to do this. Not with a priestess nor a human. Only a female demon.

When they break the kiss, Kagome looks up at him with trembling eyes. He wanted to make her his, but not when Rin and Jaken were right there. Kagome goes in for another kiss and sesshomaru gladly gives it to her.

He places his hand on her waist and the other one on her neck. He pulls her closer to him and takes in her scent once again. He feels her tounge trying to get inside his mouth and lets her in, fighting his against hers, wanting to explore her mouth just as bad as she did with his.

Kagome forgot about everything. She forgot about what Inuyasha had done to her, and she forgot about Kikyo. All she was thinking about was Sesshomaru. Three years ago, she would have never even thought about doing this with him, but now that she was, she couldnt get enough.

He moves her hair from her shoulder and kisses her neck, nibbling gently by her ear. Kagome slightly moans and holds him close to her. Sesshomarru turns them around and pushes her against the wall.

Since Kagome was new to the whole 'getting kissed' thing, she didn't know how to react when he encountered her like this.

She could feel his bites become rougher as she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him closely. Before she knew it, she felt his teeth puncture into her soft skin-causing her to let out a tiny shriek. His hands squeeze around her, as he endours her redolent vital fluids.

He tried to resist the urge, but her ambience was just too much. When her hot blood touched his tounge, Kagome felt as if she was on extasy. She wanted him. _Needed_ him. But she understood that she couldn't have him.

Kagome looks over Sesshomaru's shoulder and scans Rin's and Jaken's eyes, confirming they were shut.

'_Not yet.'_

Sesshomaru sucked on the wound until it closed. He groaned for more but Kagome kisses the top of his head, causing him to look at her. Her eyes tremble once again so he smiles to reassure her she was safe.

"Kagome, I want to make you mine." The words quietly came out for only her ears to hear. When Kagome hears him say that, she smiles and kisses his lips.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" She asks, stroking his chest.

"You already have been, what makes you think I wouldn't want you to come back now?" He caresses her cheek with his lips.

"Then I should get going." Kagome happily whispers as he kisses her jaw. He looks into her eyes once more and smirks.

"Very well. " He moves out of her way and begins to start walking to the end of the cave. Kagome looks over at Rin once more then runs after Sesshomaru, who was hinting to her he was going to walk her out.

Kagome never understood why she always thought he was evil. He wasn't evil at all, Inuyasha just made her think he was.

'_In fact, Sesshomaru treats me better than Inuyasha does.'_

Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru and smiles as his expression goes emotionless. She looks down at his hand and gently slides hers into his. She looks straight forward, but feels his eyes on her. He wraps his fingers through Kagome's, smiles, and walks her out of the cave.

**Okay people, review and tell me how you feel. (: **

**I hope you guys like it! If not, tell Dr. Marianne why. X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys once again for the nice comments! You guys make me feel special! It's like a dream reading all of your guys' comments. Here's chapter number six for you. (:**

Kagome goes through the whole day thinking about Sesshomaru's passionate kiss he gave to her. She was smiling and laughing with her friends as if she was back to normal. She was extremely excited to see him that night. She didn't care about the fact that Inuyasha had sex with kikyo anymore. It actually never popped in her head. Until Dinner.

"So Inuyasha..." Shippo begins to say as he drinks his cup of tea. "What happened with you and kagome last night. You guys left without any of us!" He raises his eyebrows, thinking something happened between them since Kagome was laughing and smiling again.

Kagome continues to eat her fish and looks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks at her with confusion written all over his face. "Where did you go last night?" He asks.

Her face feels hot as she quickly tries to come up with a response. "I can ask you the same thing. Were you with Kikyo again?" Kagome gets defensive and tries to turn the situation on him.

Inuyasha gasps then scoffs to cover it up. "Yeah right!" He stands and grabs another fish, biting into it.

"Hey that was mine!" Shippo cries and tries to reach for it.

"Not anymore." Inuyasha laughs as he teases shippo. Kagome was fed up with him lying so she said the exact word that would shut his mouth.

"Sit."

**In the cave**

"Sesshomaru." Kagome's heart flutters when she sees him, and gets the urge to have another make out session.

Sesshomaru smiles when he senses her lustful tension towards him. "Kagome," He lets her walk over to him, but this time he was the one to make the first move. He takes her face in the palms of his hands and leans into to kiss her.

Kagome turns red and smiles as he kisses her. She opens one of her eyes and scans the room.

'_Rin and Jaken aren't here.' _ Kagome thinks before she breaks the kiss.

"Where are they?"

"I had au-un take them to higher grounds so we can get back to my palace faster." Kagome's expression goes dull as she takes in the words.

"You're leaving? A-already?" She asks, angry at the fact that they just started showing feelings for each other.

Sesshomaru smiles at how worried she gets. Kagome notices his smirk and crosses her arms. "What's funny?" She blushes again, feeling like an idiot when he laughs at her.

"I'm the lord of the west. What made you think I was gunna stay here in this pathetic cave?" He chuckles then stops when he notices her looking at her feet.

She began to think he was just messing with her emotions, just like his younger half brother had done. Then he makes her look at him.

"I was going to ask you to come with me. Tomorrow evening. At sunset." She doesn't answer after a few seconds pass by. "It's your decision, only you can make it." His face goes emotionless.

"What about Inuyasha and my friends?" Kagome takes a step back and thinks about her options.

"You can tell him that you're going home for a while. Having said that, the mutt won't be able to go to your time to pick you up, because you won't be there." Sesshomaru says as he crosses his arms, trying to make it seem like he didn't care if she didn't want to. "You'll be here."

"With you?" She looks up at him, forcing him to smile gently.

"With me. But you would have to understand the rules."

'_Rules?_' She thought. "And what exactly are the rules?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling of the cave as if trying to remember. "You would have to stay in the surroundings of my land. You will have to inform me when you want to go outside. And you will not be able to see your family again." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

Kagome shakes her head trying to take it all in. "I don't know if I can do that Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looks into her eyes and gently kisses her on the lips. "It's your choice. Tomorrow night at sunset, I will be there waiting. When the sun goes down, I will be gone."

Kagome looks down and nods, not knowing what to do. She smiles up at him and rubs her arm. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. He slammed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue in roughly. He couldn't help it. He craved for her touch and taste all day, and now was his chance to get it.

She smiles to herself and enjoys it while she can. His touch was amazing and his kiss was phenomenal. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to go with him! But how the hell can she leave her family for one single man?

She breaks the harsh kiss and smiles. "I need to go. I've got a lot of thinking to do."

Sesshomaru nods and walks her out of the cave.

**Okay guys, maybe it wasn't good, maybe it was, idk! Tell me what you think! **

**I promise it will get better soon. (: The lemon you guys have been so patient for will be in chapter 8 9 or ten. I'm not sure. I think as I write. So please be a little more patient guys! I love you for itt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Im really sorry about the fact that I told you guys Chapter seven would be updated. I tried, but My Computer crashed and the people had to restart it in order for it to work!then I spent the weekend at a friends house. So im writing chapter 7 now. (:**

Kagome gets awaken by her friends who were talking and laughing to one another. Kagome stretches and begins to smile, remebering Sesshomaru's touch, but it disappears when she remebers that today was the day to make her choice to either go with him or stay with her family.

"Guys." Kagome begins to say, grabbing everyone's attention. She looks up at them with sad eyes.

"Whats wrong kagome?" Sango goes and sits by her. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and wonders if she was upset because she some how found out about him and kikyo.

"I need to ask you guys something." Kagome looks down at her hands. She looks up at them once again and decided to ask. "I miss my family so much. I was wondering if I can go see them and stay for a few days."

Inuyasha blinks and sighs out of relief. "Well I dont care. I'll pick you up in three days."

Kagome smiles happily and stands. "Okay good!"

After Kagome eats and spends times with her friends, it's one o' clock. Kagome tosses her new bag over her shoulder and smiles at her second family. She hugs sango and tells her to keep miroku away from the girls.

"I always do." She replies.

She hugs Kaede, miroku, and shippo, leaving inuyasha. She smiles up at him and he embraces her body against his. Kagome gasps and feels a little bit awkward since the last man who touched her was his demon brother.

Kagome nervously pushes away from him and waves at them as she jumps down the well to her present time.

**At home**

Kagome climbs out of the well and walks around her house, looking for her mom. She turns the corner and sees her mom praying at the sacred tree. Kagome smiles as her eyes get watery from so many memories.

"Mom!" Kagome drops her bag and runs over to her mom. Her mom looks at her daughter then stands and smiles at her. They hug and hold onto one another, making up for the hugs they didnt get to share as often as they used to.

Kagome bauled on her moms shoulder, not knowing how to leave her and sota. Kagome's mom sits her on the bench by the tree and rubs her back.

"Oh Kagome, Whats wrong?" She tries to make her stop crying by kissing the top of her head.

"Mom. What would you do If there were two things that you loved and the day came where you had to choose one?" Kagome wipes her tears as her mom sighs.

Kagome's mom was no idiot. She was a smart woman and she knew exactly what was happening. She wanted to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha and not have to worry about comming back. So kagome's mom related her story to her daughter's situation.

"Honey, let me tell you a story." She looks up at the sacred tree and smiles. "When your father and I fell in love, my family did not accept it. I had a choice to obey my parents' wishes or be with the man I love. And I chose him." She smiles and lets kagome rest her head on her shoulder.

"My father forgave me. Not my mother." She smiles. "Though I wish I could have pleased her, I dont regret anything."

Kagome thinks about Seshsomaru as her mother talks about her story. Kagome honestly didnt know what to do. She was addicted to the feudal era, almost obsessed with it. When she was home, she always wished she was there. When she fell asleep, she dreamed about being there. She couldn't help it.

"Kagome, you're your father's daughter." Kagome looks at her mom. "I know you will make the right choice. Because thats your father's soul in you, telling you what to do." Kagome smiles and felt much better when her mom hugged her.

When they go inside, Kagome sees Sota and sits beside him.

"Kagome! When did you get back?" Sota hugs his older sister after pausing his game.

"Just now. I missed you." Kagome smiles, holding onto him. He gently pushes her off of him.

"Whats the matter?"

Kagome thought of Sesshomaru and smiled. "Nothing,"

"How long are you staying this time?" He unpauses his game and hands kagome the second controller. Kagome didnt care if someone said she was a loser for playing video games with her little brother right now. because she was bonding with him.

"Forever, Sota."

**After dinner**

"Mom, dinner was great. Im going to take a bath." Kagome looks at the pinkish sun that was going down. Kagome put her plate in the sink and walked to her bedroom to get her clothes.

Kagome grabbed a few towel and headed to the restroom. She turned on the bath and set it to a very warm, almost hot, temputure.

Kagome takes off her clothes and places her foot in the hot bath. She relaxes her muscles as she rests her body in the water. She turns on her side and thinks of Sesshomaru once more.

She wanted to be with him. He made her feel how no other man could. Not hojo or her other boyfriends. Not even Inuyasha. She felt as if she was falling in love with him.

Kagome knew she wasnt aloud to be with him. The demon lords and mistresses would harrass them. So why did he want Kagome too go with him? He either didnt care what they thought, or he's using her to destroy inuyasha.

Kagome yawns and shuts her eyes.

_'I'm sorry but I cannot stay. Forgive me.'_ She thought before she drifts off to sleep in the warm water.

**Okay guys, end of story!**

**Just kidding! chapter 8 shall be with us shortly. who is she talking about when she thinks that?**

**Find out guys! review this chapter as well pleeassseeee. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, its me here with chapter 8. :)**  
**hope you guys like it. so sorry about the late update on chapter 7, fanfiction was bing mean to me!**

Kagome shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep in the soothing water.

"Kagome!" Kagome turns around to find herself in a big garden. She looks down and carriers a basket full of flowers. She was wearing an expensive luxorious kimono that hugged her curves.

She meets eyes with Sesshomaru, who was smiling at her. He swayed over to her and hugged her body against his.

Kagome smiled and let him kiss her neck. She looked up at the dark sky and the bright big moon. He layed her down onto the soft flowers and ran his sharp nail down from her breats to her thighs, ripping the kimono.

He ripped it apart and seen her round breasts and her sweet fruit. He kissed above her breasts and slid his index finger between her womanhood lips. Kagome arched her back a bit and slightly moaned.

"Kagome.."

Kagome moaned once more to try and tell him to shut up.

"I love you. Please stay with me."

"I am with you," Kagome looks at sesshomoaru.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and moans against him. He made her feel like she was on extacy.

Kagome hears someone clear their throat. She opens her eyes and sees Kikyo standing over her. She looks down at Sesshomaru and notices it wasn't him anymore. It was Inuyasha!

Kagome's eyes flutter open and splashes the water onto the floor when she sits up. Kagome looked around and seen she was still in the bathroom. She sighs and stands out of the water.

After draining the water, she checked the time to see how long she was asleep for. 30 minutes. Kagome gasped.

'Sesshomaru!'

She threw on her black skirt and her long sleeved red v-neck. She slipped on her flip flops and ran into her bedroom. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was gone.

Kagome sighs and turns to see her stuff packed in her backpack. Her mom knew she wanted to leave. Kagome smiled and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder and running out of the house towards the bone eaters well.

"Mom. I thought she was staying here." Sota says, seeing his older sister run out to the shed.

"She is, Sota" His mom smiles and washes the dishes. She looks up and watches her daughter leave. "Just not Physically."

Kagome hurrily opened the shed door and walked over to the well. She looked back and smiled at the home she would miss.

She held her bag tight and jumped inside the well.

When she pulled herself out of the well, it was dark. Kagome groaned and slouched herself against the grass.

_'I was too late.'_ She thought as she remebered Sesshomaru's words. _'After the sun falls, I will be gone.'_

Kagome slapped her bag against the ground and layed her back against the well, looking up at the sky. She hears ruffling in the bushes around her. She looks diagnally from herself and seen something moving.

Kagome sits all the way up when she sees Sesshomaru walk out from the forest. He exhales deeply and closely watches her. Kagome smiles on the inside when he shows up. When she was about to say something, Sesshomaru says, "I stayed. Hoping you would show up."

It slowly begins to rain and turns from a soft sprinkle to a deep pour. Kagome spit out the water that slipped into her mouth. She wiped her eyes and stood up and shrugged towards Sesshomaru, not knowing what to do now.

Sesshomaru stood there emotionless and Kagome couldnt help but run to him and crush her body against his, embracing him in a tight hug. She hoped she was making the right decision. She knew Inuyasha, sooner or later, would find out about them. But she wasnt going to worry about him. All she cared about was leaving with Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Was it hard to leave?"

"Yeah." Kagome nods but doesnt move her eyes away from his. "But It'll be okay."

Sesshomaru smirks as Kagome brings him down so she was able to kiss him. She missed his kiss and he missed her sweet touch. Even though it was only a day, it felt much longer.

"Take me with you." kagome says against his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine for you guys! Enjoy!**

When they showed up to his castle, Kagome was blown away. It was way bigger than she had expected it to be. It was a huge castle surrounded by at least 300 acres. If not, more.

"This is where you live?"

Seshomaru chuckles as the gates open and they walk towards the front door. It opens by itself and Seshomaru gently pushes kagome inside.

"Kagome, your here!" Kagome turns in the direction of Rin's voice and kneels down. Rin hugs her.

"Yes. I am." Kagome hugs her back and when Sesshomaru clears his throat, they release each other.

"Rin, show Kagome around and show her her room." Sesshomaru looks at kagome.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin takes Kagome's hand.

"When you are done, come to my study." He says as he leaves.

Kagome nodded. The mansion was much bigger on the inside then it appeared on the outside. When she walked in she noticed it was empty. it had flowers amongst the royal blue walls, but other than that, there were only candles and windows.

It had two stair cases leading up to the second floor and when you first walked into the door, there were two halls on your left and right. Rin decided to take kagome past the stairs and into the kitchen.

There were three old ladies cleaning up the dinner Rin had ate. It was big and open. Rin opens the two glass doors that led to the back, and exposed a huge garden. Kagome gasped at the beautiful herbs and flowers that were out there. Even though it was hard to see through the dark and pouring rain, She could outline the water statue in the middle of the garden.

"I-Its beautiful." Kagome stumbles over her words as she scans over the colorful fields.

"Lord Sesshomaru, had his servents plant this for me." Rin smiles and pulls on kagomes hand. "Come on, there is much more to be seen."

Kagome follows Rin back to the two halls and they go down the left one first. Again, there was nothing but billions of candles and flowers. There were a few rooms that Rin had not adressed which made kagome curious.

"Rin, whose rooms are those?" Rin doesnt look at kagome and answers her question.

"Lord Sesshomaru's workers."

"What do they do?"

Rin shrugs. "Lord Sesshomaru wont tell me. All he says is that they keep track of things when he's not here."

_'Like who comes in and who leaves.'_ Kagome thought.

Rin takes her to the end of the hall, which had two huge doors. if you put kagome on Sesshomaru's shoulders, she wouldnt beable to touch the top of the doors, let alone the ceiling.

"In here, is the hot springs for everyone in the house. The men get the springs from the 16th hour to the 19th hour. Women get the springs from the 19th hour to the 22nd hour.

Kagome thought about that for a second. Men get the spring from 4-7 and women get it from 7-10.

After that, they walk down to the other hall. Rin pulls kagome past five doors. " Those rooms belong to the women you seen in the kitchen. The other two are mine and jakens room. They're very big!" Rin shows Kagome a door that was right next to her room.

"This will be your room Kagome! We'll be right next door to each other!"

Kagome smiles as They open the door. Rin was not exaggerating about the rooms being huge. Her room had a vanity, a queen sized bed, and a closet. There were a few tables to hold vases of flowers and candles.

_'Wow.'_ Kagome steps in and puts her stuff next to her door. "Its amazing, rin."

Rin claps out of excitement.

When they leave her room, They walk down the hall which also had two large doors at the end.

"This is lord Sesshomaru's room."

Kagome was about to open the door out of curiosity, but rin quickly grabs her hand.  
"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't let anyone go in his room. We would get in trouble if we did so."

They head back to the middle of the mansion and Rin bows.  
"Your leaving?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I have to tell Jaken your here before he over reacts. Lord Sesshomaru's Study room is upstairs to the left. But dont go to the room at the right. Lord Sesshomaru does not allow us to go near that room as well."

Kagome smiled bowed. "Thank you Rin." Kagome heads up the stair case to the right and looks at the door Rin had just told her not to go near. Kagome was never the nosey type, she just always gave in to her curiosity.

Kagome walks over to the door and hesitates. What if Sesshomaru didnt let people come near it for a reason? What if it was something so terrifying that she would regret she ever came?

Kagome quietly opens the door and sees a stair case leading down stairs. She looked down to see if she could see anything but when she hears a deep voice from behind her, the hairs on her neck stand straight as her body freezes.

"Did Rin not tell you to go in here?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded emotionless yet amused at the same time.

Kagome gasped and turned around. "S-Sesshomaru." Kagome shuts the door behind her and looks up at him. "Sorry, my questioning got the better of me."

Sesshomaru smiles and walks over to his study with Kagome behind him.

His study was as big as kagome's room but it hard scrolls every where. There was a table that had papers piled on it. Sesshomaru shut the door behind them.

When Sesshomaru placed his arms around Kagome's hips, She felt a wave come down from her spine to her crotch. Kagome was never a lustful person, but everytime Sesshomaru touched her, she would immediately get turned on.

Sesshomaru smirks when he senses her arousment towards him. Kagome blushes when he presses himself against her back and snuggles his lips against her neck. She could feel something hard and big touching her butt but she didnt know if that was his manhood or his tenseiga.

"Im really glad you came." Sesshomaru said. When Kagome was about to say something he talked over her. "I want to know why you gave everything up from only knowing me for a week."

Kagome turned around to face him and thought about the question. "Im usually the type who thinks things through. But for some reason, I just wanted to go with you," Kagome shrugs and continues. "Maybe I'm trying to run away from something."

"Inuyasha." He says with no tone added to his voice.

Kagome didn't know why she left to be with him so fast. His aura pulled her to him. She felt like she was made for him. If or when Inuyasha finds out, she hopes he doesn't try to make things into a big deal.

When Sesshomaru notices that Kagome is lost in her thoughts, he took his chance to kiss her lips. As always, they were soft and delicate, just like her. He smiles when she kisses him back with more affection. Was she falling for him? The bigger question was if_ He_ was falling for her.

Sesshomaru sticks his tounge in her mouth, allowing her scent to rush into his lungs. Her aura always made him lose his mind and fall into a pit of lust. He knew he wouldnt take advantage of her for his own needs, though he has to other demon mistresses.

Kagome was different.

When he pushed her against his table, Kagome scattered his papers onto the floor and lifted herself onto it. When she wrapped her legs around his hips, he knew he had to stop before he did something he would regret. He grabbed her thigh and tried to pull out the kiss but it was too much for him.

At the right time, Kagome came up for air and Sesshomaru took his chance to break the kiss and move away.

"W-whats wrong?" Kagome blushes. Sesshomaru knew he couldnt tell her the truth because she would only feel rejected.

I mean how would He feel if Kagome said, 'I cant make love to your kind.'

Sesshomaru would be more pissed then crushed, but it was true. Sesshomaru only had sex with female demons. Out of those, he's probably only had 2 virgins.

How could he have sex with Kagome when he hurts a demon during intercourse? He knew Kagome was a virgin. He tasted it in her blood a few nights ago.

So having sex with a human virgin? It wasn't a good idea. But he knew he couldnt just put sex off. Sooner or later, Kagome would get tired of the whole make-out sessions.

Maybe he could prepare her before he actually enters himself inside her? Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for thinking like such a pervert, but he couldnt help it.

"Rin is coming. You should go to your room for the night." He could see disappointment written all over her face, so to reassure her, he kisses her softly on the lips and says, "Only until tomorrow, Kagome."

**Alright guys, sorry about the whole delay thing. Tell me what you guys think. I know it was pretty boring but whats a story without a few boring details? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango asks when she see's him leaving the hut.

"Its been three days. I gotta pick up kagome so we can continue to find Naraku." He jumps off and heads to the well. The same night Kagome left, he thought he smelt her. But the rain was messing with his nose and he just smelt Sesshomaru after that. He would've seen why Sesshomaru was so close but if he did that, Sesshomaru would probably try to fight him and then he wouldn't beable to see kikyo.

Inuyasha felt bad sneaking around kagome to see kikyo. He even gave his virginity to the woman. He knew kagome had strong feelings for him but how could he just let go of kikyo? He was in love with her.

Inuyasha got to the well and stared at it for a moment.

"Dont bother. She's not there."

Inuyasha turns around and growls. "Naraku!" Inuyasha takes out his tetseiga.

"This is not the real me, inuyasha." Naraku laughs.

"Where's Kagome?"

Kanna appears from behind Naraku and walks in front of him. She holds her mirror in the palm of her hands.

"Would you like to know where she's at?" Naraku asks. When Inuyasha hesitates, Naraku knew what kanna was about to show him, would crush him.

Kanna's mirror turns from a reflection into what looked like a huge garden. It shows Kagome picking flowers in a tight red kimono. She was sadly smiling at Rin.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells at the mirror, as if she would hear him.

"She was kidnapped." Kanna lies but shows no emotion, like always.

"By who?" Inuyasha growls.

It showed Sesshomaru come into the mirror with kagome. He grabbed her waist and hugged her from behind. Inuyasha couldnt believe what he was seeing.

Was this real? Or was Naraku trying to trick him? As if Naraku just read his mind, he said, "If you do not believe me, go to see yourself. But you will need to bring someone along with you."

Inuyasha didnt say anything.

"You will need kikyo."

"Why does she have anything to do with this?"

"Sesshomaru threatened Kagome that if she didn't help him fight, He would kill you and her. Only Kikyo has the power to stop kagome's attacks towards you."

Inuyasha was confused. "Why do you want to help me?"

Naraku scoffs. "I do not wish to help you, I meerly just want to watch two brothers fight over a pathetic human." Naraku begins to leave.

Inuyasha growls and puts his sword away. He was going to make sure she wasn't with him. He looked back at the well and jumped inside it. He waited, and when his feet touched the dirt ground, he knew the jewel wasn't on the other side.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gasps and jumps out of the well. "K-Kikyo."

"I heard everything. I will help you." She looks at her bow. She smiles, knowing Inuyasha thinks she was going to save kagome, but when the time comes, she'll pierce kagome's heart with her arrow and kill her.

Inuyasha hugs Kikyo's body tightly. "Thank you."

"We should go tonight. Leave your friends, they will only get in the way."

Inuyasha nods and looks at her. "I understand."

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and felt like she was surrounded by happiness. Even though Sesshomaru dosn't talk alot, she could feel his emotions for her.

Kagome pulls at his kimono, pulling him down into a kiss. When Rin awws, Kagome smiles and looks at her. Kagome was there for three whole days and she still has not seen Sesshomaru's room. He's the one who told her to go with him, so why hasn't he taken her to his bed?

Sesshomaru was sensing Kagome's confusion and he knew that tonight was the night to make Kagome HIS.

"Kagome, spend your day with Rin, tonight, come to my room." Kagome blushed and nodded as he leaves the two girls in the garden.

"Kagome, do you love Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.

Kagome thought about the question then realized that he's the one who was repairing her heart. "I guess I do."

Rin grinned and clapped. "I think you guys make a cute couple."

Kagome sadly smiles and gets nervous about why Sesshomaru wants her in his room. She wasn't necisarrily scared about having sex, if it happens. But she was scared about what if He's only using her?

Kagome chuckles to herself and picks a dark red flower that matched her kimono. "I guess I'll have to take the chance." I mean what if he does love her? Then she can have him to herself. But if he doesn't? Then she gets hurt. Again.

Kagome puts the red flower in Rin's hair. Rin smiles up at her and hugs her. "Your like a little sister to me, Rin."

Rin grins. "I'm glad there's another girl with us!"

Kagome picks another dark red flower and places it in her own hair. Kagome smiles at Rin. "Me too."

Alright guys. Here's chapter ten. It came out a little sooner than I thought it would, but that just means i can work on the next chapter! Okay! review please! remember, I 3 you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys. This is chapter 11. Today i had a doctor's appointment AND a dentise appoointment! it was horrible! D: but on the bright side, i took my shots like a champ. (: Ok! Here you are!**

Inuyasha waited until he knew all of his friends were asleep. He didnt tell them anything about Kagome.

"Inuyasha, where's kagome?" Shippo asked.

"You came back alone?" Sango added.

Inuyasha scoffed. "She's fine. She said she needed another night with her family and I can pick her up in the morning."

Sango knew he wasnt making eye contact with anyone. Was everything actually okay?

INuyasha sprang up and went outside. He seen Kikyo there with her arrows and soul collectors. Kikyo shut her eyes as Inuyasha approached her.

Kikyo did feel bad by taking this girl's life, but She wanted INuyasha to herself. And if Kagome was still here, then how could that happen?  
The only thing Kikyo can do to stay with her beloved is to kill the wentch.

Inuyasha let kikyo climb onto his back, as Kagome would. Kikyo stared ahead of her. "I can feel Kagome's presence. She's not that far, but she's not necessarily close. Go west." She pointed her index finger to the west and inuyasha hurled towards the direction.

Inuyasha didnt know why Sesshomaru would kidnap Kagome. To drive him in? No. Sesshomaru was never the type to do that. If he wanted to fight him, he would fight him. Maybe to torture her? Just maybe.

Inuyasha thought about all the times him and kagome confronted Sesshomaru together. He never looked at her to attack. So why now?

Inuyasha began to feel his legs carrying him like he was a fly. He was running faster than normal. He knew he didn't deserve Kagome, but he loved her. He needed to make sure she was okay and Naraku was just lying about everything.

"Inuyasha, just a little bit more farther and then we turn right." Kikyo yelled over his shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded and thought about Sesshomaru laying his filthy hands all over Kagome. He growled at just the thought. He knew he needed to calm down. This could all be a trick.

Trick or no trick, he needed to check things out.

"Turn right here." Inuyasha did as he was told. How did she know where Kagome was? Because her and kagome are sort of the same person?

They look over a huge hill and see the very tip of a castle behind it.

"Is it over there?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes!"

~*with kagome*~

Kagome got more nervous when each hour passed by. And before she knew it, the sun was down. Kagome was planning on taking a shower before going to Sesshomaru's room, but he sent someone to get her. She was walked to his room door by one of his workers, she's never seen.

When the servent bowed and walked away, Kagome exhaled deeply.

She could do this. She's just over thinking it. Kagome hesitated to knock on the door. Maybe She should pretend she went to bed early.

_'No Kagome, just go!'_ Right as she was giving herself confidence, Sesshomaru's doors opened and invited her in. Kagome stepped inside and saw that his bedroom was much bigger than any room she has seen in the mansion.

His bed was probably two king size beds put together. The end of the mattresses turned into a half circle with what looked like really comfortable blankets on top. On the bed, was a black kimono with red flowers on the front and laces in the back, like a corset. Kagome smiled and seen a towel right beside it.

No bra or panies. Kagome blushed and gasped when she saw a wooden door at the corner of Sesshomaru's room with a foggy peep window.

Kagome grabbed her towel and kimono then walked over to the door. It was a hotspring. She opened the door and was rushed with the heat from the steam. She couldnt see a thing past the steam, but she heard a small waterfall pouring into the spring.

His hot spring was way better than the servent's spring. They're water and steam was a greenish color. Sesshomaru's hot spring had a pinkish white steam color. She couldn't wait to soak in the heat. She seen a small table to place her dirty clothes at.

When she walks over to the table, she see's Sesshomaru's clothes, armor, and his swords just sitting there. Kagome looks at the huge 4 acres of hot spring and tries to find him.

Kagome nervously takes off her kimono, along with her bra and panies. As she quickly gets into the water, the heat over rules her body, forcing her to relax.

Kagome lets the water barely cover her breasts as she lays back. She shuts her eyes and pictures Sesshomaru coming up to her and kissing her without her consent. She wouldnt necessarily mind, but still.

She blushed thinking about them making love. She pictured it sweet and loving, just like any other girl would. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, realizing the fact that it wouldnt be like that. Sesshomaru was a full demon. What if he loses control and ends up killing her?

Kagome giggled for thinking such nonsense. Sesshomaru knew how to control himself but not exactly around her.

"Whats so funny?" Kagome gasps and stands.

"S-sesshomoaru." Sesshomoaru was staring at kagome in a way she's never seen his expression as. Love. Kagome blushed and hid her breasts underwater. Sesshomaru was standing too, but the water stopped at his hips.

Sesshomaru knew he was going to have a rough time tonight. He's seen many boobs before, and now that he's seen Kagome's, he wanted to fuck her already. Sesshomaru was using all of his power not to take her virginity away when he walks up to her in the springs.

Kagome looks up at him as he kneels in front of her and sincerely grabs her left wrist, lifting her to show only her left breast. Kagome didnt know what he was doing but she was highly embarressed that he was looking at her boobs.

_'Why am I embarressed? Im going to probably have sex with him and I'm embarressed?'_ Kagome tried calming herself down by taking deep breaths as he lifts her wrist, making her arch her back and exposing her left boob from the water.

Sesshomaru's dick went from soft and limp to hard and straight. He unnoticeably clenched his teeth to stop being so immuture about this.

Her breast was dripping wet and her nipple was a carnation pink. He pressed his hand on her lower back and brought her boobs to his chest as he held her tightly. His lips were placed at her collar bone.

Kagome's hand was on Sesshomaru's head and the other one was lightly placed on his upper back.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome firmly said. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and seen them trembling, as if she was trying to hold back tears. "I think.."

Sesshomaru waited for her to continue.

"I think I'm.."

Sesshomaru knew her next words. _'Sesshomoaru, I think I'm not ready for all of this.'_

"What Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

Sesshomaru lightly gasped and was taken back. Kagome seen his eyes tremble for a split second and she knew what her answer would be.

No one was ever _IN_ love with Sesshomaru. He wasn't the type to exactly love and hold like a puppy.

Sesshomaru never told anyone in his life that he loved them. Especially not to a human. No matter the power. He was the king of the western lands. So if he was in love with someone, It would be a female-demon.

But falling in love with Kagome? It was forbidden. Everyone would try to stop them from being together. Inuyasha, Her friends, Naraku, The kings of the north, south, and east. They would hate it so much, that they would kill Sesshomaru and torture Kagome until the day she died.

Sesshomaru couldnt do that to her. He looked into her eyes once more and got lost in the creset blue sea amongst her pupils.

Sesshomaru felt right with Kagome. Even if their love is forbidden, he felt safe with her. He slightly smiled.

"Im in love with you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes got watery as her heart fluttered with overwhelming butterflies.

Sesshomaru was glad he got that off his chest. He smashed his lips against kagome's and places his hands under her chin, framing her face. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth immediately tracing it along the roof of her mouth. He heard a tiny moan that Kagome was trying to hold back and that's when he backed away from her.

"Whats the matter?" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru stood and shook his head. "Relax and when your done, come to my bed." With that, Sesshomaru got out of the spring and left Kagome to herself.

Kagome replayed that moment in her head the whole time she was bathing. She did as she was told and took her time to relax. When she was done, she put on the tight kimono that exposed her back.

Kagome walks into sesshomaru's bedroom and looks around for him. She hears the hot spring door close. When she turns around, she sees sesshomaru walking towards her.

He places his hands on her back and unties the first lace.

"Are you ready?"

**Alright guys. I stayed up till 12:30 A.m finishing this! I hope you enjooy it! see! I love you guys cuz if I didnt, I wouldve updated this later. :D please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright guys I know this chapter was delayed. I was suuper busy with medical classes. :P and yeah, who puts medicine in highschools? :D Hahaha, here's chapter 12.

While Sesshomaru left Kagome in the spring, he lit up some insence to make Kagome feel more relaxed.

When he turned around he seen Kagome looking around the room. He smirked as she turned around to look at him. She blushed. He walked over to her and unlaced one of her laces.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asks.

Kagome smiles, ready too say yes, right as she went to answer, she let out a small sneeze. She looked up at him with a pink nose and watery eyes.

"My allergies.. do you have some kind of wild flower in here?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "The insence. what is an allergie?"

Kagome smiles and blows out all of the insence. "Its when I start sneezing when my body doesnt like something."

Sesshomaru smirks and strides over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, sliding down her kimono. He exposed her soft shoulders and left it like that as he kissed her neck.

Before they could even think, a huge loud crash came from the ceiling along with the yell of, "Kagome!"

Kagome gasped and turned around, meeting eyes with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome had totally forgot about them while she was with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha pulled out his tetseiga and growled, seeing kagome's eyes sad and watery and her nose a rosey pink. She had been crying. Inuyasha knew his brother either violated her or..

Inuyasha growled with revenge. "You sick bastard!"

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome away from him as Inuyasha raised his sword. "Wind scar!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, wondering if he would dodge it. Sesshomoaru landed on his feet prfectly fine by Kagome.

"Kagome, leave."

"But-"

"Go." Sesshomaru demanded in a harsh tone.  
Kagome knew what to do. She nods and runs out of the room and down the hall. She hears another crash which forces her to run faster towards her room. When she gets there, she opens the closet and looks for her bow and arrows. She didnt have to use them when she was with sesshomaru so she forgot where she had them. She turns her head and seen them laying behind a box. Kagome grabs the arrows along with her bow and starts to run back to Sesshomaru's room.

Kagome, once again, Hears a large boom, and finds them downstairs. She runs down the stairs and stands next to sesshomaru.

"Kagome, What are you doing?" Inuyasha yells as he raises his sword. "Get over here."

Inuyasha's voice lingered in the air and kagome suddenly felt bad for the man who she once loved.

"Kagome is brainwashed. I can clense her." Kikyo aims her arrow at Kagome.

Kagome calmly aims her arrow back at kikyo. "I am not brainwashed!"

Inuyasha growls, "You bastard!" He uses adament barrage on sesshomaru. Kagome looks at sesshomaru and sees him get hit.  
"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome suddenly feel a sharp, painful peirce below her chest. It took her breath as she looks down to see kikyos arrow in her chest. Sesshomaru was fine when she looked at him. Inuyashas eyes were shocked. Kikyo was smirking. Kagome wasnt going to die like this. And if she was, kikyo would go with her.

Kagome raised her bow and shot for kikyo's heart. Inuyasha was too shocked too move, but when it peirced Kikyo's neck instead of her chest, she fell to the floor the same time kagome did. Kikyo was screaming. The pureness must have burned her.

Kagome stared up at the ceiling and felt a pair of strong arms around her. Kagome looks at the man, expecting it to be sesshomaru, but she only saw inuyasha holding her.

"Kikyo is nothing to me Kagome," he says in sobs. Kagome's vision goes blurry and she faintly looks over at kikyo, seeing the ground beneath her break, and black demons or souls pulling her down. to hell.

Kagome looks for sesshomaru and sees him staring at her from afar. "S-sesshomaru.." was the last word she said before everything around her went black.

Okay guys. soo sorry about the late update. but tell me if there are any other anime shows you want me to write about.. like blood plus! :D hahaha anyways, commenttt 3


	13. Chapter 13

Alright guys, Here's chapter 13. (: hope you likee itt.

Naraku snarled in laughter as he watched the short fight between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kikyo is dead, Her spiritual and physical body was pulled below. As for Kagome..

He squinted at Kanna's mirror, watching Inuyasha pick up Kagome's limp body. His eyes were shedding tears.  
Seshomarru showed no emotion. He coldly watched his younger brother.

"This is your fault." Inuyasha growled as his grip tightened on kagome.

"No Brother, Its yours."

Inuyasha gasped at the harsh voice that escaped his mouth. And when did Sesshomaru ever address him as Brother?

"Do you think I would actually Kidnapp a human girl? Especially YOUR'S?" Sesshomaru lightly laughs. "No.. She found me. She CAME to me." Sesshomaru stared coldly into inuyasha's eyes.  
"While you slept around with the dead girl, Kagome came and seen me. She wants to be with me. Not you."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Im the one she wants."

"I said Shut up!" Inuyasha leaped towards him and tried clawing him.

Sesshomaru neatly stepped back up away from him, knowing he cant attack him with Kagome in his possession.

Naraku laughs. "Kanna, Call in Kagura."

"Yes, Naraku" Kanna left her mirror with him and went to fetch Kagura.

His attention looked at the mirror and watched Sesshomaru dodge Inuyasha's every strike.  
Sesshomaru took out his tokijin and sliced at inuyasha, so fast that Naraku didnt notice until Inuyashas arm was bleeding.

"Get out of here. Or else She will die."

Inuyasha hesitated for a second then placed kagome on his back, and left out of the house.

Naraku growls as Inuyasha leaves.

'Kagome is still alive...'

"Yes?" Kagura wonders in. Naraku sets the mirror down and stands.

"Kagura. We must attack sooner than I planned."

"Why.?"

"Kikyo is dead. Kagome is getting stronger and she will be undefeatable if we let her heal. So, we leave tomorrow."

Kagura places her hand on her human arm and lightly touches the dark purple scar Kagome left.

"Very well."

A day felt like a year for Inuyasha. He paced by Kagome's side for hours and had no sleep.  
But as the sun barely started to fall, he heard shippo yell Kagome's name. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Kagome!" He sits by her side and tries holding back his tears of happiness.

"I-Inuyasha," She looks at him and leans up, whincing a bit in pain.

He helps her up and stares at her while she steadily stretches.

"Kikyo.." Kagome looks around for her, Inuyasha shakes his head.

"Gone.. Now.. It can be us together Kagome." He takes her hands in his. "Isnt that what you want?" He places her hands on his chest, his heart beating against her palms.

"Im ready to give you what you want. What happened yesterday.. opened my eyes to realize that I was never in love with kikyo. She made me cold hearted... you made me have feelings."

"Inuyasha.." She watches his eyes. They showed symphathy and guilt.

"We can defeat Naraku together, and when its all over.. I'll stay a half demon. For you."

"But-"

"And we can get a house in this village, next to Miroku and Sango, just like you wanted."

"Stop Inuyasha.. We can-" Kagome gasps when she senses a strong evil precense pound inside her. "Naraku! he's here!"

Inuyasha gasps. "What?"  
All of a sudden, they feel a loud shaking. Almost like a tornado. People screamed as the sunset turned into dark purple clouds, with the scent of demons lingering in the air.  
Inuyasha runs out of the hut and leaves Kagome alone.  
Kagome weakly stands and grabs her arrows. She slowly walks outside the hut and stands next to her commrads.

"Kagome.." Miroku and sango stared at her.

"Kagome, your too weak, get out of here!" Inuyasha yells as he uses windscar against the flying demons. They disinigrate.

"Like you said, we will defeat Naraku together." She aims her arrows towards the direction she senses them from, and shoots.

Kagura gasps when she sees a bright purple light shoot towards her. She knew she was safe, but when the arrow hit the barrier her and Naraku were in, She could feel the strength of purification it impacted.

It cleared the skies, and they met eyes with inuyasha and kagome. Miroku and Sango were in the air, allowing Kilala to fight against a flying demon. She killed it without a problem.

"Inuyasha." Naraku laughs.

Inuyasha growls and uses the red tetseiga to break the barrier. Naraku smirked, knowing it wouldnt work.

"Foolish half breed. You should know that you cannot kill me without this.." Kanna appears, and instead of holding a mirror, she was holding a baby.

'The Infant is his heart.' They all thought.

There was so much anger in kagome's heart. She wanted Naraku dead. He made Kikyo heartless. Kagome didnt want to turn out like her, and in order to do that, Naraku needed to die.

Naraku looks in Kagome's direction. "I see your awake, Kagome. But your weak."

"Im strong enough to defeat you" She aims an arrow at him and prays that it breaks the barrier. She shoots, only to see it hit the barrier, and a beam of light get exposed. The light disappears along with Kagome's arrow.

They gasp.

Naraku evily laughs but stops when he sees the tip of Kagome's arrow, appearing inside the barrier.  
Kaguras mouth drops as the arrow pierces though her chest.

She screams in agonizing pain as the arrow purified her body.

Naraku stares at Kagura with wide eyes. He reaches into his kimono, and pulls out her heart. He watches her heart pump insanely fast in his hand.

Kagura screams sharply and tries pulling out the arrow. Her pale skin begins to turn to a soft beige, and her demon markings begin to fade. Her kimono disappears along with kagomes arrow, exposing naraku's spider. It softly fades into her skin. Her hair loses its feathers and falls loose, over her body.

Naraku's eyes widen as Kaguras heart slowly disappears from his hand. Kagura gasps when she feels a hard pulse hit her body. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and falls out of the barrier and to the floor.

Everybody was silent. The air blew a soft breeze. Kagomes eyes were more open then her mouth, as she stared at her next arrow she was going to shoot.

"Kagura..." Kanna softly wispered.


End file.
